No Man's Sky Wiki:Achievement policy
This is an official No Man’s Sky Wiki policy and should be followed by all contributors. This policy is based in part on the Assassin's Creed Wiki and Uncharted Wiki, but it has been adapted for use on this Wiki. The Achievement System The No Man’s Sky Wiki supports the Wikia achievements system. However, there are unfortunately contributors who think they can out-smart the system to get to the top of the leaderboard. We know that some contributors may not know they are "breaking the rules" and as a result, it is heavily encouraged that all contributors should read this guide. Punishable Offenses to the Achievement System Saving Page Constantly: Adding overused links, one or two periods, random spaces etc. are offenses. Besides over-use of links, all of those others aren't bad and can make a page look good sometimes, but when you add periods or fix up date numbers be sure to edit them as a group, and not one at a time. See "Separation technique" below for more info Separation technique and group technique If a contributor performs the example listed below (known as the 'separation technique'), they can and will be punished: Click edit on one sub-heading > Add 'st' to 1st of January > Save Page > Click edit on another sub-heading > Add 'th' to 4th of March > Save Page > Etc, etc. - Vice Versa with periods, linkage, etc... This exploit is a bannable offense. Instead, the contributor should scroll to the top of the page, and click''' 'Edit This Page'. This will show the contributor the whole page to edit as a group ('group technique') and'' '''not'' individually with sub-headings, if they edit by adding to multiple sub-headings using the 'separation technique', even on the same article, those small edits will count as different contributions and give the user a high edit count and badges for nothing, the main reason why it is against the rules. The example below is editing as a group using the 'group technique', this is what you are supposed to do, and is not a bannable offense. Click Edit This Page (not edit next to a sub-heading) > Add 'st' to 1st, add 'th' to 4th, add 'nd' to 2nd > Save Page Removing and Adding Imagery: Removing an image off a page, then saving the page, then adding it back in an effort to get points is a bannable offense to do this and you will be caught. Example: Remove current image > Save Page > Add the exact image but under user's name > Save Page A list of other offenses involving the Achievement System: *'Adding nonsense to pages, then removing it yourself.' *'Editing an article, using multiple sub-headings instead of grouping the edit.' *'Constant postings of blogs that have been done before.' *'Removing categories, then re-adding them and vice versa.' *'Adding pointless categories to pages.' *'Continually posting on old blogs.' You may be wondering how a cheat is caught, since his/her edit is lost in a mass of other edits. Every time a user makes an edit in this Wiki it is logged and can be tracked back to the user, so think twice before abusing the achievement system.